


Betrayal

by shinjiczar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, dreamxreader, male reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiczar/pseuds/shinjiczar
Summary: a rouge plans to sneak into dreams base to steal supplies, but his plan is ruined by encountering the one person he shouldn't have met.writing this bc im frustrated how little there are of dwt x male readers so here we go!(Also published on Wattpad)
Relationships: clay | dream & reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope y'all enjoy this, I'm just doing this for stress relief but I still have a beta reader so love that for me :") open to any suggestions on how this should go! possible smut later on lol

Living on my own has not been an easy thing; constantly looking over my shoulder at every noise that seems out of place, getting injured and having no healer but the trial and errors of which berries and herbs can either help or lead to infection. I have been following the river for miles these past weeks, which thankfully has led me to small villages and easy food sources. Finally, I found out that there was a stronghold of sorts, filled with powerful fighters. This means food, supplies and resources. I know that there must be some way to sneak inside and gain whatever I can within the allotted time they give until people stir from the sun.

I made camp within the forest; a small shack that keeps me safe from unwanted creatures. No lighting around, which would notify any survey groups that could possibly notice the smoke. There is no way I can outskill a group of fighters head on. 

Running a hand through my hair, a long sigh escaped my lips. It’s been too quiet, especially with the reputation these people have. How they influence every other faction around them, how they are able to get out of a fight every time with as small as a scratch. Maybe I was in over my head, but I'm too desperate to give up. Pulling my mask down, I started to shovel food into my mouth. I was starving; a lack of food in this area caused me to ration what I had. It would be too risky to farm or go out beyond the trees to hunt. 

An hour passed before I began to hide my belongings and gear up for the plan, but I was interrupted when I saw a faint glow under the door. Slowly placing what was in my hands onto the dirt floor, I clasped my sword, pulled up my mask to my nose, and backed into a corner, hiding in the shadows. I could hear voices, talking in a hush when the door slowly opened. A figure stepped in, their lights out now, in what seemed to be an attempt at not waking me up. Remembering having heard two voices, I did not act in fear of being jumped by the missing second. 

This figure, or man, was facing away from me so I could not see his face. However, I could notice a distinct stark green of his clothing. His stature was large, at least two feet taller than myself. Tightening the grip on my sword, I pointed it into his back. I had the upper hand. 

“Leave, or you won't walk out unharmed.” 

The man didn’t speak, or even flinch. That made me nervous.

“Who are you?” I asked, swallowing what I hoped would have been spit, had it not been for my throat being bone dry.

“The real question is, why are you on my land, making a home without permission?”

The man turned to face me, ignoring my sword which caught onto the fabric of his sweater. His face was covered by a mask, with a face drawn onto it. I pulled it back, but clasped it with both hands and tightened my elbows into my hips. There was no way I would go down with a fight. 

“I am simply passing through, making shelter for the night. I will be leaving at dawn.” I lied, knowing the repercussions if I told the truth.

The man did not respond right away, but brought a hand up to scratch the chin under his mask. “Now, why is it that I don’t believe you? This may be the first time I have laid eyes on your shack. However, the lived in atmosphere you’ve created tells me that you have been here for a while.” 

My blood went cold. I was in danger. It was obvious in my eyes that I proved what he was saying. As I opened my mouth to speak, the man began again.

“If you join me, and fight for us, you won't have to live in such a place.” 

“Why would I do that, and why would you want me?” I started, lowering my sword slightly.

“You have been able to sneak onto my land, and were able to sneak up behind me without any noise. You’re smart, we could use a man like you.”

The grip on my sword started to loosen, processing what an offer I was being given. My plan to infiltrate and steal maybe wouldn’t have to happen, and instead I might be able to reap the benefits of supplies by joining the well spoken group.

“Do you have food…?” I mumbled, showing a small sign of weakness.

The man laughed, which was surprisingly light hearted. “As much food as you could need.”

“Alright.”


	2. pt 2

Accepting something that I do not know the repercussions of is risky, yet I have to take the chance. I need to do this for myself, and maybe I don’t need to get caught up in the plans that they have for me. My original plan may still work if I keep up an act. They seem smart and I truly don’t want to risk my life helping people that I am not attached to. 

I’ve been and done that, with pleading villagers asking me for protection, but it always got me nowhere; just a repetitive life of being asked for more than I could handle. I just want to live a simple life without a care. But still, I told this man that I would go with his whims.

The man starts to nod, seemingly pleased with my response when he begins to step towards the door. 

“I can grab you a pouch to put your belongings in, since we will be traveling on horseback.”

My eyes follow him as he opens the door. There is another man, who is holding the reins of two horses, leaning on a tree. He pushes himself up and gives a quick look at me before muttering something to the masked man. I can’t hear exactly what they say but what I can make out is, “He’s coming back with us.” I wish I could tell the tone, but there is a chance that would go two ways. The masked man turns and walks back into the room with a satchel in hand, handing it to me. 

“Thanks…” I mumble, starting to gather a few of my essentials.

“What’s your name?” He asks, leaning his shoulder on the thin door frame. 

My hand falters slightly as I think of how to answer. “Y/N, and yours?”

The man chuckles a bit, seemingly surprised at what I asked. I guess because of the reputation that his faction has, he isn’t used to people not knowing who he is.

“Dream. Sapnap is the other person outside.”

“Dream…” I repeat. “Why is it that you wear a mask? To hide your identity?”

Dream does not answer my question, as he takes the filled satchel and waves for me to follow. Sapnap, the other man, has already mounted one of the horses. Dream ties the pouch to his horse's saddle, and puts his foot on one of the stirrups. He pulls himself up, and removes his foot from the stirrup, reaching a hand out for me to grab. I tentatively take it, placing my foot in the same way he had before. The force I expect does not come, but he gently pulls me up as I swing my leg over to sit behind him. 

“It’s going to be a bit of a ride, the stables are on the other side of our base. Just hold on tight.”

I slide myself closer as I barely fit on the saddle with him, and have to push myself as close as I can for physical comfort. However, mental comfort is wary, being so close to a man who I think would have killed me if I had said the wrong thing at the initial confrontation. Sapnap and his horse start to gallop away, and Dream follows suit. The movement on the horse was so startling I have to place my arms around his waist to keep balance. Warmth from another being was strange, as I have not been close to another person in what feels like months. My eyes start to get heavy, and I am lulled to sleep from the horse's movements. 

___________________

Dream turns his head to look at the man behind him as he feels extra pressure on his back. Y/N has fallen asleep, the side of his face buried into Dream’s back. Smiling under his mask, thankful it was dark and his face was hidden, he turns back to look at the path. They are almost there, and he has to wake the sleeping boy on his back. Sapnap calls out to Dream, signaling that they have finally arrived at the stables. 

“Hey, I can take the horses in if you want to bring Y/N to a room.”

Dream silently agrees as they trot into the stables.

“Do you trust him?” Sapnap asks after noticing Y/N asleep.

“I think so, he seems to have a strong will, and he looks like he’s been out alone for a while. He had little food and supplies, so he might just be taking this chance for a stable influx of food.” 

Sapnap shrugs and hops off his horse, taking the reins of Dream’s. “Whatever works for you- hopefully he can at least be useful.” 

Dream gets off his horse as he supports the sleeping boy. He really didn’t want to wake him, so he asks Sapnap for help. The two men get him off, while Dream picks him up and brings him to an empty bedroom. Placing Y/N on the bed, he pulls the covers over him and puts the satchel on a table beside him. Dream takes one last look at Y/N before stepping out and shutting the door.

“This might be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo here is chapter 2! I was originally going to have this go along with the timeline of the SMP however, I wanted a bit more creative freedom so this will have some of the official lore as well as some ad-libs of it :)


	3. pt 3

A warm soft feeling surrounds you; a light and fluffy texture engulfs you. It is a calm pleasure you haven’t experienced in a long time. However, as the sun starts to shine into your eyes, you’re startled, jerking awake to take a look at your surroundings. You start to get nervous as you notice a relatively empty room, wondering where your supplies are and, most importantly, where your weapon is. As you jump out of the bed, you notice that directly beside it is a small table with the satchel that Dream had given to you earlier. 

Picking up the satchel, you start to calm down and sit back on the bed. This place seems safe; one big window overlooks a wheat field. You peak out to look at more, seeing walls and a larger building branching off. This place is huge and well-fortified, and you haven’t been in a place like this for a long time. 

Laying back down on the bed, you curl up and close your eyes. It’s only been one night, and even though you’ve just woken up, you are still so tired. Everything has moved so fast, and with only a vague answer, you were whisked away into their world. Just as you are starting to fall back to sleep, there is a knock at your door, and it opens. You push yourself up quickly, looking at the door to see the other man from last night, Sapnap, standing in the door frame. He looks very tired as well, like he had been up all night.

“I’m sorry for barging in, but we need you to join us as we discuss your role here further.”

Furrowing your brows a bit, you pull the covers off and throw your legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing the satchel, you put your arm through the strap and stand up. You feel gross, not having showered or gotten yourself properly ready, but it seems there is no time for that. As you begin to walk towards Sapnap, he holds the door for you. The two of you start to walk side by side. 

The other man is taller than you by a few feet; it seems they all are. However that does not mean you’re any less powerful. You are more than their brute strength, and that makes you equal in your own right. You can easily pull off stealth missions, despite being caught this time, you did manage to set up a base before they noticed you. Thinking about that you smile a bit, letting out a quick breath. Sapnap seems to notice that, and looks down at you with slight concern. 

“Are you nervous at all?” he asks you.

“No, I have no reason to be. But don’t you think this is moving too fast? You guys just found me on your territory last night. You don’t know me or what my intentions were. You quickly accepted my word.” Your words could have been considered hostile, but you doubt he would take it that way as you weren't equipped with a weapon.

The man seems to think before speaking. “I was suspicious of you at first, not sure why Dream wanted to take you in. Maybe he saw you as a lost puppy and wanted to train you, but I won’t lie; we always need extra help. Hopefully you can help us out with that!” 

His words continually get cheerier, which is almost startling but it seems to fit his vibe. He wears baggy clothes, a white bandana, and has a strong swagger about him, but there’s something almost childish about him. Sapnap is cute in his own right, and has a very positive aura around him. 

“Maybe so.”

You end the conversation as you arrive at a large stone archway within the same building. You were too busy eyeing Sapnap to notice the beautiful corridors you walked through, turning your head behind you to take it all in. This place is definitely huge.

Beyond the archway is a larger room with a table in the middle. Around the room hung maps, banners, monster skulls, and other adornments. It is slightly intimidating seeing the amount of work put into their base. Dream and another man are sitting at the table, both enthralled in their conversation. It seems serious until Dream bursts out laughing, the sound filling the room. It surprises you, to say the least. Every moment with these people surprises you and changes your opinion of them. Watching Sapnap go up to them and easily join their conversation shows how close they all are.

They’re just a group of guys caught up in their own little world.

Dream finally looks up to you, and you give a sheepish look in return until he beckons you over to join them. You follow his quiet request and sit down across from the other three. It feels like you are about to be interrogated until the new face introduces himself.

“I’m George, welcome Y/N. I hope your night was alright.” He smiles slightly before he looks over at Dream. “What's the plan?” 

“Y/N, I know I mentioned this last night, but we need your support. You will be a great asset to what we have here.”

You sigh, placing your hand on your head. “Listen, I’m not a one on one fighter. My stature only lets me do so much. My strength doesn’t come from brute force-” 

Dream interrupts you. “Oh, come on, we don’t need a direct fighter. Although you can be trained, we only need intimidation. Deck you up with enchanted gear and look scary and there you go.”

“I know how to fight, I don’t need training. I’ve dealt with enough after being on my own for years. I’ll be fine if I have to fight, but I'm better on the side lines.” You glance at Sapnap, remembering what he told you in the halls. “I’ll help, but can I have time to rest and get situated?” 

Dream nods his head, and you wish you could see his expressions. He stands up, stretches his joints, and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Come, I want to show you around before you head off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa this took so long, i hope ppl like it bc im becoming more invested in it ;-;


End file.
